What We Love To Remember
by Lawieniea-theGerman
Summary: Vampires from Japan have gone back to royalty. This is a great one-shot in which Trinity Blood and the Byzantium Empire meet Blood and the aftermath of the story we love. An one-shot with more HagixSaya and the beginning of what's called IonxEsther. Thank you for reading.


**I don't own neither Trinity Blood nor Blood+. I wish I was.**

* * *

The palace was big, enormous. I expected that from my dear friend thought I haven't met her in over a hundred years, thus I didn't knew how she was doing or even if she was still alive, but I wonder who'd kill such a great, kind and caring person like Empress Augusta Vradica, no, like Seth. Well, there's her older brother, Cain, and his men but that's another story.

At the entrance two people waited for us, a young blonde girl and a girl who seemed same age but yet he was a vampire, a Metusaleh, and she was very human, a beautiful human. But no longer human. A chevalier. She may be his chevalier, but it is weird as she is dressed like queen and wore a crow.

'May I introduce myself. Otonashi Saya' I say to the couple. 'This is my chevalier, Hagi.'

The boy studied me, studied Hagi and had a weird expression on his face while looking at him, then he started looking at me again and got the same weird expression watching at my big coat. I know that it is a big coat but what can I do? He was choosing his words.

'My name is Ion Fortuna, Count of Memphis. She is Esther Blanchett, my chevalier and also the Queen of Albion' he said pointing at the girl.

'Albion! oh! You must be lucky boy to have such a great companion. But not as lucky as me' I said smiling to Hagi. 'You two seem a sweet couple.'

'Miss, I prefer not to be called a boy' he said as he blushed. 'Also, we're not...'

'Very well, Earl.'

'Then we shall escort you to the Empress' started the girl, who was also blushing but, than the Earl, she could actually speak.

'Oh, I understand. Thank you.'

* * *

We have been through many rooms and halls until we have stopped to a certain room. As expected, a big room. The little Earl went to check if the Empress can talk to us now. Meanwhile, I started talking with Queen Esther casually. I wished I could talk to the full couple. They seem ... interesting! As they said, not a couple, but the way they are watching at each other. It remembers me about the past. We and Hagi were the same at the beginning.

'May I ask, Queen Esther, but how it happened? How did you become a chevalier?'

'Just Esther is fine, I only became the Queen of Albion only 1 year ago and I am still not used to that. Well, seems that some people recognized me as the queen even before I. The Order of Empress' brother, Cain, sent people to kill me. They attacked the palace quietly that there wasn't a major hit and few people knew about it in Albion.'

'Then, I'd guess it was the Little Count.'

'Yes. My luck was that Count and Father Nightroad were there. I was nearly killed, drained of blood. I was dying.'

This story is familiar to me, mostly because my step-brother became my chevalier because of such an attack too. Riku... Little brother! Oh, Riku, I miss you so much I can't even talk about this most of the time.

Hagi probably saw the change in me, so he tried to get closer. I realized it too and somehow tried to cover my melancholic moment. Thankfully, Esther seemed not to see a thing. A good thing.

'Somehow, such a story is familiar to me.' I said.

'Really? I wonder... well, I think it was something because you were white at face for few moments.'

Oh, she saw that! I tried for such a long time to erase such memories from my head, I couldn't, everything that seems one particle related to Riku has a big impact on me. This is how it is.

'My little step-brother. Riku. I turned him in a chevalier after he was attacked too.'

'So, you have another chevalier, except from Hagi. Hhhm, I would have loved if you would have brought him too.'

'Riku's dead, miss!' Hagi said, as my face turned white again.

'I'm sorry' Esther said.

'No, it's okay. It was years ago. Thought it seems I can't forget him, actually I'll never be able to, I try to don't think at that. Well, that's my biggest mistake. Riku is a wonderful memory of mine and even I can't understand why I keep sending away any thought about him.'

'I know that feeling. I was raised by nuns. A certain one took care of me like I was an own child and they took her away from me in the worst possible way. Miss Saaya, try to think at Riku like it was one of most precious memories, it's bad to send these thought away. They'll come back with more pain.'

'Can we change the subject?' I whispered so that only Esther would hear it, but I'm sure Hagi understood it too. 'I mean... that was the past. What about the future?' I and Esther smiled both.

'It'd be my pleasure.'

'So, what do you think about the Little Count?'

As I said the question, she got blocked and blood flew through her veins at a heart attack-like speed. She got really red. This made me smile a little bit but thankfully I could hide it so that she won't think I'm making fun of her.

'He's a great... friend, or companion as you said. He is sweet, caring, kind and really nice. Yes, he has many defects but those make him even more... reliable!'

'I understand.' I said calm thought I was hiding a smile. 'Do you like him?'

Her heartbeat got even faster and I don't really know how it was possible for her not to have a heart attack like there. I am sure she's a strong girl and I have no doubts about many thing about her. 'I-I don't know... I...'

'Esther, my dear, you should watch around a little bit and see the details. It took a lot of time for me to realize how much the person I love loved me', I smile to Hagi and I looked in her eyes. They were so beautiful and sparkly right then. 'Would you like to, Hagi?'

He went quickly to the door and opened it. Ion fell on the ground, releasing a weird sound. He was listening, I'm sure he was.

'Do you want to say something, Count?'

'A lot of things, Miss Saya, but not to you. ' he said blushing.

'You will thank me later.' I whisper to him. 'Then, I guess Empress is ready to see us. We shall go, Hagi. Goodbye, Esther, Little Count!'

* * *

I don't know what they talked but it's not hard to imagine. Imagination is a mind's strongest power. And it always feels great to use it. So, as we left the room we felt her presence, which led us to a certain room.

'Saya, Hagi, A hundred of years maybe?' her clear voice sounded.

'Maybe, a little more, Seth. Like a thousand years.'

As she came out from the behind of the pillars' shadows, she made a sign for us to come and take a sit.

'I'd love to think that you came only to visit me, which I think is half of the reason, but I know there's something else behind everything.'

'Yes, I have something like that. Science made the sleep last half, but it didn't made me not need it. I'll be going to sleep soon. Last hundred years, I did covered everything, but now, I feel like I have to let my people on better hands. I'm not asking you, I'm begging you, Seth.'

Seth's small face kept smiling the way she always knew it would make someone feel better, that encouraging smile of hers. Her emerald beautiful eyes got inside and I'm sure she sees everything now. So, I won't hide.

'That's all. No. Is that all?' she said simply.

'Not really, dear friend. I'm vulnerable. Very vulnerable. I'm going to lose my power...' I stopped. I couldn't continue. She already knew what's going on. Nobody would really have to be a mind-reader, which Seth is not too, to realize why I have such a big cardigan.

I looked at Hagi. He had that serious face he always has, and thought he smiled a little bit and tried to give me some encouragement, it wasn't much. But I shall thank him because I needed every little drop.

'It happened to Diva. It happens to me too. Seth...' I continued as I took off that huge cardigan.

'I know what happened to Diva but I have no reason to believe it will happen to you too.' She said smiling to me. 'Also that children should be happiness.'

'This is what happened to...'

'You can't know it will happen to you too! Maybe, your blood in Riku's veins neutralized her powers! Have you ever thought another way than it was told to you?'

Did she really said that to me? There is a possibility! After her sentence ended she started to show me a bright smile and I answered her with a nice smile too. I didn't watched to Hagi, but I could feel he was happy too.

'Thank you, Seth, for the hope.' I said.

The atmosphere got somehow calm after that. I liked it but I had to end the silence.

'We may see how it turns out soon. Few months, 2-3 or a little bit more.'

'Saya, may I be the godmother?'

'Of course, you can also chose the names! We don't know and haven't really thought about that yet. But also, one condition. Promise me you'll take care of all my people while I'm asleep.'

'If you mean Japanese names... I can only think of Megumi. But Kanna or Erika seem nice.'

'Lovely!'

'May I, but I don't want flower names because after some time flowers die too', said Hagi.

'You may be right. Anyway, my dears, we'll have enough time, don't we. As for the request... I will take care of them as they were mine. But after you'll comeback, please, come fast to take them back. You're the one meant for them.'

'Thank you, Seth!' I say and repeat it thousand times in my mind.

* * *

As we left the room and searched for the exit, my eyes could catch a piece of a great moment from the other room; Count has just given Esther an innocent but great kiss. I would have loved to stop and look, as I am still the impolite Saya everyone knew, but I would have ruined the moment which should have stayed hidden until the right time. And the right time will be only over a few... somethings.

But not later than months.

We slowly departed from the great palace and as I fell into my thoughts, I heard myself saying loud:

'Those 15 years will be the hardest in my life.'

'They will also be the best', Hagi said smiling.

We departed and the rest is still history we love to remember.

* * *

**Hey, this is a note from Lavinyaa, 'Lawiniea-theGerman'.** **Hope you liked the story. I really loved both of those two incredible anime and manga, which are probably my top two. I don't know which I like more.**

**From now on, I plan on writing more and more anime/manga fanfiction with my favorite ones. I can't wait for more because I really enjoyed this one-shot. Also, I would love few reviews. Thank you so much for reading it.**


End file.
